


Lean on me

by puny_god (verona_glambert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, James is a darling, Love Confessions, M/M, and also an idiot, but that's fine, cause Michael's too in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/puny_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael went to watch The Ruling Class and was shocked by what he'd seen. Some love confessions; some first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> My way of procrastinating is to write fanfics about my favourite boys, who cares about exams anyway. I've mean meaning to write this up ever since I watched The Ruling Class, so enjoy!

Michael can’t control the bouncing in his leg as he waited for the play to start in the box, hidden from most audience unless they’re looking. He’d miss the opening night of James’ play, as much as it pained him, as he was on a press tour. Now he finally had a chance to see his best friend perform and shine on stage, where he belonged. Michael looked around the packed theatre and smiled, these people are all here to watch James, because he’s marvelously talented. Michael’s heart ache for his best friend each time he says something demeaning about himself: _I’m not leading-man-beautiful; I’m too short to play Bond._ James deserves to be recognised even though he always say he’s happy with what he’s doing; the world needs to realise the star that is James McAvoy. As he’s appreciating the crowd, the theatre darkened and the murmur quietened down, everyone waiting for the first lines to be delivered.

 

There, James walked on stage with a monk’s robe covering his face, the moment he flipped back his hood, Michael can’t help but let out a quiet grasp. James is as beautiful as Michael remembered; clear blue eyes sparkling as he talks,the ever so distracting red lips and the ease in his movement. When he whipped on the simple black glasses, his lovely face framed by the glasses and brought out his eyes even more. Everyone entranced by the strange character and the witty lines and Michael can’t stop thinking about how he’s _so in love_. James is in a otherwise ridiculous flowery shirt and completely white suit. On anyone else it would look tacky but on James, he looks like a suave gentlemen with an easy air of worldliness. Michael swallowed as James flirted with the woman, the way James’ voice drops to a deep, seductive murmur makes Michael wish that he was on stage acting instead, to be in James’ arms, to be touched. He willed inappropriate thoughts away before his body could react, _anyone could see! What if they recognised me?!_

His self-control doesn’t last long as James takes his shirt off. He noticed instantly that James must have lost weight,his ribcage is clearly seen whenever he takes a big breath and Michael just knows that James hasn’t been feeding himself properly. Every time he has a major role to prepare for, James stays up and think about how to deliver his lines better, how to make the audience engage; he forgets to eat and only sleeps just so he has energy to perform. Michael starts to think about all the food he can conjure for James, _maybe something from home._ He laughed with everyone else as James appear riding a unicycle but he’s also taken back by the sheer nakedness, the front role must be getting an eyeful as James cycles around stage with nothing but white briefs on. He’s honestly impressed, he’d seen James practising on set as soon as he knew he had to do the play. He’s heard countless reports from friends who had gone and watch the play before him that James had fallen off, but James today had no problem but a little wobble and a quiet “wow” from almost tipping over. Michael frowned at the hoarseness  in James voice that came from overuse. I’ll go check on him later. Michael’s poor heart only got shocked more as James got “struck” by electricity, the broken and hopeless tone in his voice is so incredibly convincing that Michael can’t help but sympathise the delusional character and admire James’ marvelous acting.

As the curtains closed for interval, Michael debated whether to go backstage or not. The security would surely let him through, so that’s not a problem. But Michael knows how much concentration and energy it takes to perform such an eccentric character, not to mention the physical energy that James put into the character. He didn’t want to break James’ flow, even though he’s dying to go backstage to let James know how absolutely brilliant he is, so he sat down again and started reading the other actors’ portfolio. Soon, the lights dimmed for the beginning of act 2. Michael clenched his fist around his thigh in concern as James kept throwing himself at the floor, that can’t be good for his knees. The constant jumping up and down and crumbling must be putting so much strain on the already-sore legs. Michael has been there in winter, where the chill always manage to sneak in and cause James’ teeth to grit and groan in pain, I’m fine Michael, I can take it, James always promised when Michael hover over him. The only thing Michael can do is just to smile and offer James more tea and some conversation to keep him company and hopefully distract him from the pain. But you’re not there this time, his helpful mind supplied. No, he was too busy to be by James side, not that he wouldn’t drop everything to be with James even if the man show any tiny signs of needing his friend or missing him. I always miss you, James would say, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

Michael winced in sympathy as James throw himself across the floor and rolled, he can’t imagine what doing that repeatedly every week must feel like. It must be wrecking havoc in James’ body. _Right, at least a few weeks of doing nothing then_ , Michael promised to himself silently. If only there’s a way to stop James from doing what he wants, for his own good. The fans are always too important, _how could I disappoint anyone who spared their time to come and see me?_ James once said. James respects his fans so much, that’s what makes him a great performer, he pour his heart and soul into his work because he is so grateful for those who admire his work and performance.

The play progressed, growing darker and creepier each scene, until James finally stabbed his aunt. Seeing James covered in fake blood, even Michael has to admit he is a little terrified of what’s going to happen next: is there going to be a killing spree? _Is everyone going to be murdered?_

The play finally ended with James wearing his crown and robe, Michael stood up and applauded, the cast was honestly amazing. They have created a mesmerising piece of theatre. James bowed many times and looked around, mouthing thank you to the audience. Michael made sure he stayed in the shadows so he couldn’t be seen. After most of the audience had left the theatre, Michael walked backstage, finding the room with “James McAvoy” written right across. He knocked lightly, “Mr McAvoy?”, he said in a slightly lower-than-normal pitch. “Yes? Just give me a second...there, please come in.” Michael pushed the door open, grinning, as he is greeted by the sight of James in a T-shirt and trackies, looking exhausted. “Michael!” James laughed in delight as he hugged his best friend, “When did you come back to London? And why didn’t you tell me that you were coming man?” James punched his shoulder lightly. “Thought you would appreciate the surprise,” Michael smiled and sat down on the sofa in the dressing room, making James sit next to him, “you alright? You look drained.” James leaned back and closed his eyes, “Yeah, fine, fine. Just tired is all. So what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you for ages, the new movie is great by the way.” Classic James, always humble, putting anyone else before himself. “Thanks, but that play was incredible James, you were great, don’t even deny it.” Michael said sternly, leaving no room for protests. Michael noticed James’ leg is bent at an awkward angle, “how’s your knee?” Michael lifted James leg lightly onto his own knee to access the damage as James hiss in pain. Michael shot him a questioning look as he squeezed on different parts of the leg. “I’m fine, my friend, honestly.” James denied, still keeping a smile on his face and ...is that a blush? Michael shook his head and sighed, “I know it hurts James, I just wish you would admit it.” He spotted a tube of numbing cream on the dressing table and grabbed it, just when he’s ready to roll up the trouser leg, James called out, “Wait! I can do that by myself...later” and tried to take the cream from Michael’s hand. Michael raised an eyebrow at James’ reaction and made him even more determined to see what James had to hide. So he pressed down on James thigh, keeping his leg there and rolled the fabric up. He gasped as the scraped skin on James’ knee and the bruises that decorated his whole leg. He dabbed some cream and started rubbing it into the wounds while settling on a stern frown on his face. How can James do that to himself? Doesn’t he know that people care about him? _Doesn’t he know that I care?_ Michael thought to himself. As James hiss low in pain, Michael's heart contracts in pain. Seeing the angry red lines on hi best friend's pale skin makes him ache with anger. _If only James wouldn't throw himself into the role._ But who was he kidding, he can only hope that James will always let him treat his wounds after. Michael noticed then that James has gone unusually quiet; he looked up and James already had his head lolled back and eyes closed. Michael smiled at James' gentle expression;  _it's like he hasn't aged_. He finishes putting on the rest of the cream on James legs, then left after an affectionate stroke on James' hair.  _Sweet dreams, my love._  


End file.
